


Pretty Girls Make Sentences Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actual Trash Me, Alternate Universe - Art Museum, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cliche as Hell, F/F, Fluff, Luna's an artist, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unbetaed As Heck, and idk why this happened, please do not judge this poor simple 1am fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9762668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luna's an artist and is sketching in a museum when Oh-shall-we-guess-who shows up.Currently from Luna's pov, I could continue it with more chapters.





	

The museum bustled. 

Luna sat on a bench and watched the passers-by. Some stared at maps, some at phones, making their way toward the modern wing or the impressionist section perhaps. It was all so fast-paced. They all looked like they belonged on a busy city street, not in a museum, the purpose of which was to display beautiful things. Some visitors came to see those things. 

Luna came to see the people. She thought that people were utterly fascinating in how predictable, yet unique and imperfectly perfect they managed to be. Every one of them was beautiful. She sketched some of them that caught her interests, weaving together elements of different people into a tapestry of graphite. She would copy a floating scarf here and a particular curve of the nose there. It was peaceful. 

A hand on her shoulder made Luna jump and almost scream. She gathered her calm for a moment, then turned to see who had disturbed her reverie.

Her heart jumped. The girl was gorgeous. She had hair redder than anyone Luna could remember ever seeing and freckles dotted her face like constellations. When her eyes caught Luna's, Luna forgot how to form sentences. 

"Hi, I couldn't help but see your work and-" Right. The pretty girl was talking now. She tried to stop staring and focused on her words instead. Even her voice was gorgeous. This was simply unfair. "-I wondered where you learned to do that?"

"Hm?" she blinked quickly. "Erm, I didn't really learn it anywhere?" What had been meant to be a statement came out as a question. "I just sort of started doing it at some point." 

"It looks really nice," the redhead told her. She sounded sincere. "I'm Ginny by the way."

Luna took the offered hand and shook without really thinking about it. "Luna. I could teach you some time." Ginny had a funny expression on her face that Luna couldn't interpret, but made her face go red. "I mean, if you want to learn. You don't have t-"

"Sure! When?"

Luna couldn't help but notice that Ginny's shirt said "Not shy about being bi," which made her heart beat hard and fast in her throat. 

"Is now alright?"

"Now's wonderful."

"Let's go to the library. It's easier when the people aren't walking all the time." Plus, it's more private, a voice in the back of Luna's head whispered. Private time with this beautiful girl you just met. 

They started to walk down the hallway together. Ginny held out a hand and Luna took it. They walked down the halls hand in hand.


End file.
